EL ULTIMO FINAL FELIZ
by kIrA-ChAn ItZeL-SaMa HoShI KoU
Summary: Basado en los ultimos capitulos de este genial manga... El final de la Historia de amor entre Haine y Takanari... y el final feliz para todos... TxH
1. Prologo

"_EL ULTIMO FINAL FELIZ "_

BY KIRA-CHAN ITZEL-SAMA HOSHI KOU

**Hola a todos…**

**este es mi primer fan-fic de SHINSHI DOUMEI CROSS… espero que les guste… es una historia que se me ocurrió hace unos días mientras leía otra vez el final del manga y6a**** que no me quede muy satisfecha con el mismo me di a la tarea de escribir un final en donde mi pareja favorita fuera muy feliz… trate de ser lo mas fiel posible a la historia original pero quiero hacer una aclaración importante: este es un fic HaineXTakanari… así que las fans de Shizumasa por favor no se molesten… aquí decidí dejarle un papel secundario al gemelo menor… y bueno para ser sincera… el nunca me cayo bien desde el principio… siento que el era como que el antagonista y era demasiado soberbio y se hacia el mártir… en realidad quería que todos le tuvieran lastima, o esa fue la impresión que me dejo desde el principio… además que a mi siempre me han gustado mas los personajes de cabello oscuro de Tanemura-sensei como Takuto (ahhh… Takuto-kun Daisuki!!!…además este fic esta basado en los últimos capítulos del manga pero con modificaciones… así que si parece medio incoherente con el resto de la historia es por que es un final un poco diferente… espero que les guste y si no me encantaría que me dejaran un review para hacérmelo saber… ya que mientras mas te critiquen mejoras mas, o eso creo yo… y la aclaración mas importante de todas… SHINSHI DOUMEI CROSS NO ME PERTENECE… SOLO ESCRIBO ESTA HISTORIA PORQUE ME GUSTO MUCHO EL MANGA PERO EL FINAL NO ME DEJO MUY CONFORME… espero que les guste y que le den una oportunidad a esta loca idea que tuve hace algunos días… bueno sin mas que agregar… el prologo de esta historia…**

**Atentamente: Kira-chan Itzel-sama Hoshi Kou…**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE!!!**

Prologo

_Hermano mayor… _

_Tu eres tan amable y noble… no puedo creer que me perdonaras después de lo que te hice aquel día… el día del desafío en donde se conocería quien seria el sucesor de la familia Touguu._

_Por mi egoísmo y mi miedo yo no quería convertirme en "la sombra"…en cambio tu que no sabias nada te esforzarte hasta el final … cuando yo oculte tu piedra en un lugar peligroso para alcanzarla, te puse en grave peligro… cuando te encontré pediste mi ayuda y yo te la negué… aquel par de ojos que me miraron tan llenos de rencor y odio… nunca podré olvidarlos…¡claro! Era obvio que sintieras eso por mi… yo que soy tu hermano menor te negué la ayuda que necesitabas y casi provoco tu muerte… como me arrepiento de eso… pero yo no quería convertirme en tu sombra y después permanecer encerrado por el resto de mi vida… no quería llorar solo en la oscuridad… yo me convertí en el heredero y te obligue a ti a cargar con esa horrenda responsabilidad… te convertiste en Koutei, me suplantaste en la Academia… y conociste a Haine… ¿Cómo no enamorarse de ella verdad?…tan dulce, hermosa, valiente, inocente… tantas bellas cualidades que ella posee fueron las que me cautivaron el día que la conocí… pero ella te quería a ti desde el principio… el libro que escribiste era su mas preciado tesoro… ella me lo dijo cuando la recogí aquella fría noche… y cuando ustedes se fueron de viaje que los seguí y te obligue a separarte de ella otra vez… ahí fue donde me confeso que tu eras la persona mas importante para ella… yo sentí tanta envidia y celos… le mostré aquel certificado de defunción donde dice que tu estas muerto… tanto era mi odio que le mostré ese maldito documento… pero ella te quería a ti… y yo solo desee destruirte, desaparecerte para que nunca te interpusieras en mi camino… quería que ella fuera solo mía… aunque en realidad nunca lo fue… ella nunca se veía tan feliz conmigo a diferencia de cuando estaba contigo… las sonrisas que ella te dedicaban eran únicas, solo tu podías tratar a Haine como se merecía, y tu también me demostraste que la amabas mas que a ninguna otra persona…_

_A pesar de haber pasado por tanto dolor, tu supiste muy bien que es el amor… y fue lo único que pude notar cuando Haine corrió a rescatarte del sótano de la casa de los Touguu… _

_Hermano tu eres la persona que mas admiro… has sabido salir adelante y nunca te has rendido… también te estoy muy agradecido por haberme dado una segunda oportunidad de vivir… tu trasplante de medula me ayudo a superar el cáncer y gracias a eso sigo vivo… tenias tantos motivos para odiarme… pero tu jamás te comportaste como yo… eres mucho mejor persona que yo… yo quería morir para pagar por todo lo que te hice a ti y a Haine… quería que tu me mataras… pero en vez de eso me mostraste los mejores sentimientos que poseías… de verdad eres una persona extraordinaria y yo una persona tan vil…_

_Ya no se que mas agregar a esta que es mi despedida… la próxima vez que te vea… seré un hombre diferente… quiero convertirme en una persona que no se deje guiar por el miedo y la inseguridad… quiero ser una persona como tu… y algún día encontrar una mujer que ame de la misma forma como Haine te ama a ti… _

_Te deseo la mayor felicidad y éxito… te quiero Takanari… _

_Atentamente _

_Shizumasa Touguu_

_P.D. Has muy feliz a Haine… y perdóname otra vez por todas las cosas malas que te he hecho… a Haine le deje una carta distinta pero no te preocupes es lo mas o menos lo mismo que yo te escribí aquí…_

_-¡Ese idiota!… cree que puede irse así de fácil solo dejando una carta y ya…- _decía Takanari mientras lagrimas de ira y tristeza salían de su ojos al leer la carta que Shizumasa le dejo justo días antes de graduarse de la preparatoria… no podía creer que así de fácil su hermano se iba…¿A dónde?…¿Cuándo regresaría?.. A pesar de que estaba feliz de que por fin Shizumasa había aceptado que Haine era su Platino, no podía concebir que se fuera sin siquiera verlo a la cara…¿Acaso sentía tanta vergüenza de todo lo que paso?…eso ya no importaba, el pasado estaba en el pasado… pero aun así pensar en que no vería a su hermano menor por un largo tiempo lo perturbaba y entristecía demasiado…¿Cómo lo habría tomado Haine?…


	2. Un adios y una propuesta

**EL ULTIMO FINAL FELIZ (15/12/2009)**

**BY KIRA-CHAN ITZEL-SAMA HOSHI KOU**

Capitulo 1: Un adiós y una propuesta

-_Takanari-sama…_-pregunto Haine al tocar la puerta del despacho del consejo de estudiantes… _-¿Puedo pasar?…- _su voz se oía algo perturbada

-_Claro, pasa Haine…- _dijo el joven Koutei secándose las lagrimas ya que no quería que su Platino lo viera en ese estado

-_Takanari-sama…¿es cierto… es cierto Shizumasa-sama se ha ido?…-_Haine rompió en llanto cayendo al suelo…

_-¡Haine!…¡¿estas bien?!…-_Takanari corrió a su lado y la levanto delicadamente…-_Es cierto… el se marcho al extranjero pero no se a donde… me dejo una carta y Senri me dijo que se iría para terminar un tratamiento para curarse del cáncer y para terminar sus estudios… tampoco tuve la oportunidad de despedirme de el…- _Koutei abrazo a Platino consolándola…

_-El tampoco se despidió de mi… eso no es justo… pero en la carta que me dejo me escribió muchas cosas… Takanari-sama… yo nunca sabre cual fue el dolor que experimentaste al ser "la sombra" de Shizumasa… y quiero que sepas que yo te amo a ti mas que a nadie… si de alguna forma yo puedo borrar aunque sea un poco del dolor por el que has pasado… quiero hacerlo… te amo Takanari-sama…-_ Haine lo miro aun con lagrimas en los ojos y con la cara sonrojada…

-_Yo también te amo Haine… y lo ultimo que me escribió a mi Shizumasa en su carta fue… que te hiciera muy feliz…- _Takanari se acerco a ella y la beso de una forma tan encantadora y amorosa que Haine creía que se encontraba en un hermoso sueño… el la amaba… Platino y Koutei… como todos en la escuela decían ellos acabarían casados tal vez, el 92% de las Platinos se convertían en la esposas de los Kouteis… Haine se encontraba muy feliz aunque todavía no olvidaba a Shizumasa… si Takanari estaba a su lado era lo único que necesitaba para ser feliz… también quería mucho a Shizumasa pero no lo amaba como amaba a Takanari y lo sabia muy bien…

-_Haine… vamos al jardín aéreo por favor…- _el le sonrío dulcemente como siempre, Haine no podía ni respirar… su corazón comenzó a latir tan fuerte que creyó que se saldría de su pecho…

_-Claro… Takanari-sama…-_ ella le sonrío igual…

Jardín aéreo. El lugar estaba esplendido como siempre… todos los pastos y arbustos perfectamente cuidados, las flores de tantos colores se encontraban en pleno apogeo… los rayos del sol atravesaban las ventanas e iluminaban todo de tal forma que parecía un paraíso…

_-¿Recuerdas aquel día Haine?…¿el día en que me encontraste aquí y me dijiste que te amara?…-_ pregunto Koutei admirando las hermosas flores del jardín…

-_Si… lo recuerdo…- _la rubia se sonrojo al instante y rió de forma nerviosa_…-¿Por qué lo preguntas?…-_lo volteo a ver intrigada…

-_Cuando éramos pequeños… Shizumasa y yo pasamos por el desafío… el trato de deshacerse de mi para no convertirse en Kagemusha… y cuando lo volví a encontrar en el hospital al que me llevaron para atenderme… el me pregunto si lo odiaba… por supuesto que le conteste que lo odiaba… lo mire con tanto odio y rencor. Cuando me convertí en Koutei para suplantarlo en la Academia fue que te conocí y me dijiste que te amara… yo solía odiar tanto a Shizumasa que quise aprovecharme de ti porque yo quería herirte pretendiendo ser el… quería destruir todo lo que era valioso para Shizumasa… quería lastimarte tanto que lo llegaras a odiar… por eso fue que te trate tan mal… pero al pasar el tiempo… cada vez que sonreías me hacías sentir muy feliz, por ti fue que comencé a tratar con mas amabilidad a las demás personas y también a creer en ellos… eso me hacia sentir realmente bien… tu me dijiste que deseabas convertirte en "la luz"… pero para mi Haine es "la luz"… aquel sentimiento de odio se convirtió en todo lo contrario y en efecto… ese día creo que yo fui el que quede prendado de ti… me enamore de Haine…-_ se fue acercando poco a poco a ella mirándola de forma seductora… Haine casi se quedaba sin aliento otra vez…

_-¿Takanari-sama?…-_Haine lo miro directo a los ojos y se sonrojo, ya no podía escapar, estaba totalmente cautivada por esa mirada tan penetrante y seria… solo sentía deseos de probar una vez mas los labios de Takanari y ser estrechada entre sus fuertes brazos… ella también estaba total y locamente enamorada de Takanari…

Takanari la abrazo… rozo los labios de la joven con un dedo y se acerco para besarla otra vez… cada vez que tocaba sus labios, Haine quedaba como hechizada… cada beso que el le daba la hacia sentir que se enamoraba mas… cuando se separaban para respirar se perdía en aquel par de ojos azules tan claros y profundos… esa mirada que la transportaba al cielo y que no le dedicaba a nadie mas… ella solo quería estar con el por el resto de su vida…

Koutei dejo de besarla y se arrodillo sobre una pierna mirando al piso… _-Haine… cuando estabas en la encrucijada de escoger a cual de los dos querías yo también tome una decisión… si escogías a Shizumasa… yo viviría el resto de mi vida como una sombra con el único propósito de servir a la familia Touguu… pero si tu me escogías… te llevaría conmigo lejos de aquí y nunca me alejaría ni permitirá que te fueras de mi lado… cuando supe que tu me escogiste a mi… me hiciste el hombre mas feliz del mundo, Haine…- _el saco una pequeña caja negra forrada de terciopelo de su bolsillo… la abrió y saco un anillo de oro blanco con un diamante muy fino y pequeño pero que era de verdad hermoso… tomo la mano de Haine delicadamente y la beso… _-Haine…¿Te casarías conmigo?… conviértete en mía y solo mía- _el puso la pequeña sortija en su dedo y la miro con una sonrisa esperando respuesta… pasado un momento volvió a ponerse de pie…

_-Takanari-sama…- _Haine miro el anillo y dejo escapar una pocas lagrimas… _-Si…¡si acepto!…- _se lanzo a sus brazos y comenzó a llorar… pero era por la enorme felicidad que sentía… _-Hazme toda tuya… ocupa mi corazón… para mi no hay felicidad mas grande que vivir por el resto de mi vida al lado de Takanari-sama… "Tu eres el único al que amo… Takanari-sama"- _pensó Haine mientras era estrechada entre los brazos de el… su sueño de convertirse en novia pronto seria realizado…

_-Para mi tampoco… Haine…- _la abrazo fuertemente… la soltó un instante y la volvió a besar… en aquel memorable sitio donde la conoció, ahora le pedía que fuera su esposa y que estuviera con el para siempre…

EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA… SE ME OCURRIO SUBIR DOS EL MISMO DIA SI YA LOS TENIA REDACTADOS… ENTONCES ESPERO SUS REVIEW SUGERENCIAS Y COMENTARIOS…

ATENTAMENTE KIRA-CHAN ITZEL-SAMA HOSHI KOU…

BYE-NIE!!!^-^


End file.
